


I Want an Answer

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Needy Kylo Ren, The Forbidden Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Kylo just needs Hux to love him.





	I Want an Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr ficlet. Posting here to save it from the purge.

Kylo is in love. Such a weak, foolish emotion. His master would have disapproved, would have told him to destroy the object of his weakness. But Snoke was dead. He’d been dead for a long time, but old habits die hard, and Kylo sometimes forgets that he doesn’t need approval from anybody anymore.  
  
Well, except for Hux. It’s not that he  _needs_ Hux’s approval exactly, he simply  _craves_  it. An important distinction in Kylo’s mind. Every time he gets Hux’s praise he feels warmth swell in his chest. It’s strange that the man the galaxy sees as cruel, ruthless, and cold, could bring him so much joy.  
  
Later that night, in bed with Hux, he stares down at the man beneath him, transfixed. He takes in his bare chest, rapidly rising and falling, a beautiful flush covering the pale skin. Then up, taking time to linger on his long, graceful neck, he stares at his lips. So soft and pink, lips only he’s allowed to kiss. He kisses those lips now, just gently. Hux tries to deepen the kiss, tangling his fingers into his hair, but Kylo stops him; they’ll be time for that later. He takes Hux’s hands into his own and presses them into the mattress, giving himself more time to admire him.  
  
“Kylo,” Hux breathes.  
  
Kylo shushes him softly, now starring into his lover’s eyes. Looking back at him is that beautiful green, glazed over with lust. He’s frowning now, Kylo notices, not in anger, but in mere curiosity. He lets go of one of Hux’s hands and strokes his red hair, so soft now that’s it’s free of hair gel.  
  
Hux lets out a frustrated moan and wriggles his hips, and the moment of reverence disappears. Kylo bites his lip at the feeling of Hux wriggling on his cock. He pulls almost all the way out, then thrusts back in sharply. After all their years together, Kylo knows exactly the right angle to use to find that sweet spot, and Hux whines when his cock brushes over it.  
  
They cling to each other, their hips moving faster and faster as they chase down their pleasure. Hux’s moans get higher and more desperate the closer he gets to his orgasm, and Kylo knows it won’t be long now. He reaches for his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Hux’s moans reach a crescendo as he comes over Kylo’s abdominal muscles. Kylo himself doesn’t take much longer, just a few more thrusts and he’s coming, moaning his pleasure against Hux’s beautiful neck.  
  
When they both catch their breath, Kylo curls himself up next to Hux, and rests his head on his chest. Hux sighs contentedly and strokes his sweat-damp hair.  
  
“Hux, you love me, don’t you?” Kylo asks.  
  
Hux snorts with laughter. “Oh, Ren,” he says in exasperation.  
  
“I want an answer, goddammit,” Kylo insists. Then cringes at himself for sounding so needy.  
  
“I married you, didn’t I?” Hux replies.


End file.
